Incident In Love
by OceanSapphire
Summary: A chance meeting at a grocery store brings someone unexpected in Greg's life. Greg/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I'M BACK! After nearly a year of not being in love with writing Flashpoint Stories, a recent episode made me want to start writing again. Well...I've wanted to start writing again for a while, but that was the one that I had free time after. So here's a new story, in the same storyverse as Experinces and Discovering Hearts, though set about six months after they finished. And yes, this is a Greg/OC. GREG DESERVES LOVE TOO!

And speaking of more fanfics...I'm probably going to start a new Spike fanfic. Which may strike you as a bit weird, but I was rereading some of my older S/A chapters and they made me...well, not very happy with my writing. I'm going to try and improve my writing and that means two things;

1) I kinda need a beta tester. Someone who can spot plot holes, spelling mistakes and give ideas. Even just the 1st and 3rd one. Speedlesweetie, if you're still around, let me know. And I know that Justicerocks is still around.

2) Less frequent updates. Probably once a week per fic, once the 2nd one gets started. And even then, one chapter a week for this one, after the first fiveish. That's because I'm busier now then I was before. I'm at school till 5 four days a week, I've got homework and work work, YouTube stuff which I'm committed to, and friends and boyfriend AND all the TV shows I watch. Anymore than one chapter a week and I'd lose something, which I can't actually do. I'm sorry. But the fact I'm updating less means you'll get better chapters ( I hope).

Anyway, here's the beginning of the story, which is probably shorter than my Author's Note.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Flashpoint or any of it's characters. I own only Sylvia Vail, her children and her dog.

* * *

Sylvia Vail was bone-tired even though it was the long weekend. Her son Jacob, age six, had just gotten over the flu and her daughter Allie, age ten, had a cold. It had been a long week.

Sergeant Greg Parker was also tired. Multiple night shifts, long calls had thrown off his sleep pattern and now he wanted to sleep. Alas, he was out of food and his desire for a real meal, not take out forced him to get himself some food.

Both tired people reached for an apple at the same time and their hands met. They each pulled back, lifting their tired heads to see the other person. Sylvia looked into the brown eyes of a tall, handsome man. Greg stared into the brown eyes of a lovely woman and felt his nervousness rise.

"Sorry." He said, pulling his hand back. "I wasn't paying much attention."

"It's alright." Sylvia said, smiling. "I wasn't either."

That said and done, they each turned to the bin of apples and separately picked out their apples.

As they each reached for one last apple, their hands touched again. Sylvia pulled back but Greg placed the apple in her hand. "Sorry about that. I really need some sleep."

"You aren't the only one, Mr...?"

"Parker, Greg Parker. And you are?"

"Sylvia Vail. Have a good night, Mr. Parker." Sylvia waved goodbye as she placed her apples in her cart before walking off to continue shopping.

"Bye, Ms. Vail." He said softly. Sylvia Vail had struck a deep chord with him, for some unknown reason. He hoped that he would see her again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Yup, here's another chapter! Still a short one, but I found it easier to start with slow development of friendship this time. I found my other stories they cared too much,too soon.

And a huge **thank you! **to **Justicerocks **for agreeing to have ideas bounced off her.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint I own only Sylvia&herfamily, as well as a stupid keyboard that won't hit 'spacebar'.

* * *

A week later at the same grocery store, a little boy tugged on his mother's pant leg. "Mommy, can I return the cart?"

Sylvia Vail smiled down at her younger child, Jacob. "Let your sister and I unload the groceries first."

The little boy smiled. "I get to put it away?" he asked, causing his sister to laugh.

"You get it to put it away." Allie told her younger brother with a smile.

Jacob beamed, his green eyes lightening. "Thanks!"

Sylvia smiled at her children as she emptied the cart. "There you go, Jacob. Go put the cart away." She told him, seeing that there weren't any cars around.

Her son smiled and took hold of the cart, pushing it across the aisle. Sylvia kept an eye on her daughter as she got into the car when she saw something. "Jacob!" she cried, as her son was in the middle of the aisle at the same time a car sped down the aisle.

The car whizzed across and left Sylvia staring across the aisle at her son and Greg Parker. "Jacob!" Sylvia ran across the aisle and knelt to hug him while Greg watched on. Standing up with her son's hand in hers, she smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Parker. You saved my son."

"All in a day's work." He told her.

Jacob stepped forward. "You're a nice man, Mista Parker."

"Thank you, Jacob." Greg smiled down at the boy though a feeling of ice was in his stomach. She was married, he knew now by her children.

"Mom, come on! We're going to be late!" Allie called out the window of their SUV.

"Coming, Allie." Sylvia called to her daughter. "Thank you again, Mr. Parker. I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around." He said to her retreating back. "I get all the luck, don't I?" he said to himself as he stepped into his own SUV. One woman he actually looked at in seven years and she was married. He didn't have any luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter! And if you've got a idea for this story, throw it my way. I'm almost out of ideas for regular chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Flashpoint or its characters. I own Sylvia, her kids, the grocery employee, and the random couple.

* * *

"Mr. Parker?"

Greg turned around to see one of the store employees standing behind him nervously. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help us with a small problem. You see, there's a man bothering another customer in the frozen section and...well, he looks like trouble that we can't handle. None of the guys are working tonight, so there's no one else to ask." The employee shifted nervously on the balls of her feet as she waited for an answer.

"I'll go see what I do." He told her with a smile before turning to walk to the freezer section.

"I told you, I'm not Sharon." Sylvia told the man, who glared at her.

"I know who you are. You're Sharon. And you're coming back home with me." He made a grab for her arm and she stepped back, hitting someone's chest. Turning her head, she was surprised to see Greg Parker.

"Is everything alright here?" he asked as he helped Sylvia right herself.

"Everything's fine, Sharon and I are just going home." The man made another grab for her and she stepped back to stand beside Greg.

"I told you, I'm not Sharon."

"Arnold! Arnold, honey." A woman almost identical to Sylvia brushed past them to stand in front of them. "I told you I'd be right back because we needed some medicine for Tommy."

"Sharon? Bu, ah." Arnold stared at the actual Sharon, speechless.

Sharon sighed and shook her head. "Your vision really is getting worse, isn't it? I keep telling you that you need glasses, but no, you're fine."

"I'm fine, really Sharon."

"Sure, you are. Now come on, I don't want Tommy and Tessa alone too long." Sharon smiled apologetically at Sylvia as she walked by with her husband.

Greg and Sylvia watched them go. "That was...strange." Sylvia finally said.

"Yeah...so, where's your husband? Shouldn't he be around?" Greg couldn't help how it hurt to say that.

"Husband? What ma-oh. Allie and Jacob." Sylvia nodded in understanding. "He's...left us. Been gone for a year now." As much as she tried to disguise it, it still hurt to remember finding the note on her kitchen counter just over a year ago.

"Oh." Greg felt the pit disappear from his stomach. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I'd better go; I don't want to leave the children alone too long. I'll see you around, Mr. Parker." She smiled at him as she walked away.

"Bye, Ms. Vail." He called after her, causing her to turn and wave before turning the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't resist putting up the fourth chapter today, since tomorrow is when school starts. Enjoy!

**NOTE:** There was a typo in the last chapter. I recently changed the storyline slightly, so her husband ISN'T dead, he just left her.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own only Sylvia&co, not Flashpoint&co.

* * *

Sylvia stood with her cart outside the grocery store, under the part of the roof sticking out. "I wish I'd brought an umbrella or even a coat." She murmured as a familiar man stepped up beside her.

"Hey Sylvia."

"Hey Greg." Over the two months that she had known him, they had graduated from last names to first. "I don't suppose you've got an extra coat on you?"

"You could have mine, if you'd like." Greg offered, causing Sylvia to shake her head, causing some of her hair to fall in front of her face.

"No, no. I couldn't take yours." She said, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I insist." Greg told her, taking off his coat. "Here."

"Thanks." She said, pulling it on. The warmth from his body remained in the coat and she couldn't help but to imagine his arms wrapped around her.

"No problem. Just give it back eventually, alright?" Greg smiled at her.

Sylvia smiled back. "I will. See you later." She said, walking off with her cart into the pouring rain.

Greg stood and watched her until she drove off, before realizing something. "Now I'm the one who needs a coat." He murmured to himself as he walked into the store.


	5. Chapter 5

Did I say that once chapter 5 was posted, you wouldn't get any fic for a week? Well...I'm changing that. You'll probably get a chapter a day until Monday, when it will change to once week. And on note of my other story...I want to get this done first, since I had trouble with 2 stories when I WASN'T crazy busy. So that'll be out...sometime. And remember, if you have an idea for this story, send it to me!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Sylvia&co.

* * *

"Greg!"

Greg turned to see Sylvia, a grocery bag on her arm. "Hey."

"Hey. You want your coat back?" she said, stopping beside him. Not for the first time, she marvelled at his eyes and kind face. Damn, he was handsome.

"Sure, I was starting to think you'd never give it back." He replied, causing her to laugh.

"Well, come on." She led him to her SUV and opened the trunk. She deposited the bag with one arm and reached over the seat to pull out his coat. "Here you go. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem. It was coming down pretty hard and you would have gotten soaked." He told her, taking his jacket with one hand. His hand brushed hers and he felt his heart race. He looked up to see if she felt anything and by the look on her face, she had. He almost started to say something but his cautious nature overrode anything he might have said. "Thanks. I'll see you around."

"Bye." Sylvia said softly, watching him leave. Did he feel nothing for her? She could tell he wasn't married by the absence of a ring on his finger but every time something happened, he retreated. "I guess all that's left to do is hope he takes the hint." She said before stepping back into her SUV.

In his own SUV, Greg felt a piece of paper in his newly returned coat pocket. Curious, he dug it out.

_'Greg, I washed and dried the coat for you. It was pretty soaked by the time I got home. Hope it's up to your standards. Sylvia'_

Written under her name, was a phone number. _475-8723_. Greg's breath caught in his throat as he realized what that number was. Sylvia's number; it was an invitation to call her.

He stared at the paper for a moment, eyes wide. Should he call her? Giving him the phone number basically told him that she felt the same way but...even though it had been seven years, he couldn't put the past completely behind him. Placing the paper back in his pocket, he shut his eyes. He would call her, someday soon he promised himself. Someday soon.


	6. Chapter 6

So in this chapter, we finally see someone from the team; named Ed. Ed's Greg's best buddy, so I figure that if anyone would give Greg a push, it'd be him. And this chapter is also dedicated to **Tinkerpanda**, who left an heartwarming review last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own Sylvia but not Flashpoint. Sadly.

* * *

"Hey Greg, what's this piece of paper in your pocket?" Ed asked, holding a piece of paper between his fingers. "Looks like someone else's writing."

"Ed, it's nothing. Just hand it over, alright?" Greg said, hoping that Ed wouldn't look at the words on the paper.

Of course, things didn't work out that way. "Sylvia, huh? You called her yet?" Ed asked, toying with the paper. Seeing as Greg didn't answer right away, Ed knew the answer. "You should; if she gave you her number, she wants you to call her. How long have you had her number?"

Greg gave up trying to get out of it. "Five days."

Ed whistled. "Five days, huh? Man, you'd better call her."

"Leave it alone Ed." Greg said, turning away.

"Oh, I don't think so." Ed replied, snatching Greg's phone from his locker.

"Ed...Ed, Ed...you are so screwed." Greg hissed as Ed dialled Sylvia's number.

"Good luck." Ed said as he handed Greg his phone and walked out of the locker room.

Greg listened helplessly as the phone rang, simultaneously hoping she would pick up and hoping she wouldn't pick up.

His earlier hope won out as Sylvia answered the phone. "Sylvia here."

Greg swallowed; his tongue felt thick in his mouth. "Hey Sylvia. It's Greg. How are you?"

"Hey Greg. I'm alright, how about you?" she asked. He could hear the phone being shifted around as he answered.

"I'm alright. Look, if I called at a bad time, I could just call back late-"

"Oh no, it's fine. I just forgot to shut the fridge, that's all. What can I do for you?" Sylvia asked leaning against the counter and watching her children play in the living room with their Newfoundland.

Greg forced himself to tell her what his heart said, tried to say what his head desperately tried to stop. "I was wondering if you were free Friday night to go see a movie." He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"I'd like that." She replied, a smile growing on her face. "Where and what time?"

"Six at the Milton theatre."

"Alright, I'll see you there. Bye, Greg." Sylvia ended the call with a smile on her face; he'd finally called.

Greg stared at the phone with a smile growing on his face. "Maybe I'll let Ed live a little longer." He murmured to himself as he walked out of the locker room.


	7. Chapter 7

*flail* Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, folks! I had to watch a movie (When In Rome, meh movie in my opinon) and then apolgize to my boyfriend, since MSN kept signing me on and off. Anyway, here's the chapter! The first one over 1,000 words! Enjoy! And this is dedicated to **newbridge054** for her reviews which were so sweet! And two notes; remember, if you have any ideas about the story, let me know! Also, after Sunday the story will be updated once or twice a week. Probably on Tuesdays and sometime on the weekend. Yes, twice. Because if I continue with short chapters,I'll feel bad.

**Disclaimer:** I own naught but Sylvia&co.

* * *

At 5:55, Greg waited nervously outside the Milton theatre for Sylvia to show up, dressed in dress slacks and a sweater. He had arrived early, like he did for anything and was now waiting nervously for Sylvia to show up. He glanced around the parking lot and his gaze settled on a dark blue SUV. Sylvia's SUV, he thought as his breath quickened.

Within a few minutes, she was walking up. "Hey, hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She told him, a smile on her face.

"No, I just got here a few minutes ago. Which movie would you like to see?" he asked, gesturing up behind his head to the list of shows. "It doesn't matter to me."

"How about I Love You, Man?" she asked, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at movies playing but more importantly, him. Damn, he looked handsome in his slacks.

"That's fine with me. A comedy's always good. Have you heard much about it?" he asked as they walked towards the theatre, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She looked great, her blonde hair pulled off to the side and wearing a light blue sweater.

"Just that it's really funny. Then again, isn't that what makes a comedy a comedy?" she asked, smiling up at him.

Greg felt himself loosening up. "That's true." He said, holding the door open for her.

Sylvia stepped inside and Greg followed her. "Thanks." She said. Gentlemen, she thought to herself, were rare in this day and age. "I'll grab the popcorn, alright?" she asked, already walking towards the concession stand.

"Alright." Greg said, stepping into the short line for tickets. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, a soft smile on his face. Sylvia stood with a smile on her face in the concession line and when she saw him looking at her, she waved at him. He waved sheepishly back at her before turning his face away.

Sylvia couldn't help but laugh slightly at Greg. He seemed so embarrassed that it was almost impossible not to laugh. He was shy around women, she could tell by how he acted.

When she had gotten the popcorn, she waited patiently for him to buy the tickets. "Ready?" she asked, taking a ticket with one hand.

"Yah." He replied, walking with her into the movie. They found a seat near the middle, Greg slightly nervous. It had been over eight years since he had gone on a date and he knew he was a little rusty on anything that had to do with dating.

Sylvia was also nervous, though not as much as Greg. She'd gone on a date with her husband two months before he'd committed suicide. She'd pretty much closed herself off after that, until she relocated to Toronto from Ottawa just over six months ago. Now that she thought about it, she'd met Greg four months ago.

Had it really been that long since she'd looked up from an apple to see his face? Smiling slightly to herself, she guessed it had been. It certainly didn't feel that long. It made her feel younger, these feelings for Greg.

After the movie, the two wandered outside to stand in the cool air, neither quite ready to call it a night.

Greg broke the silence, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Would you like to get something to eat?" he asked, fighting the urge to hide his head in his coat. Damn it, he wasn't a teenager!

Sylvia smiled and nodded. "Fine with me. Do you want to lead me there?"

"Sure." Greg nodded; glad he'd have some time to focus himself. He walked with Sylvia to her SUV before getting into his. The drive was fairly short, the area empty in-between busy times.

There were two spots open right in front, luckily, and they pulled into them. "It looks like a nice place." Sylvia commented as she shut her door.

"It is. A friend showed it to me." Greg told her, holding open the store door as the bell twinkled above them.

Mrs. Riddell turned to the door, a smile stretching on her face. "Mr. Parker, it's been a while! And you've brought a guest! Nice to meet you, ma'am. My name's Mrs. Riddell and this is Little Heart Cafe."

Sylvia stared for a second, surprised at the life in the older woman. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Riddell. My name's Sylvia Vail."

"Well, now that we're introduced, why don't I sit you down? Sit...right there, and I'll bring some menus out. Or do you just want some coffee and dessert?"

"Coffee and dessert would be good." Greg said, as they took their seats.

"I'll bring some coffee right out." Mrs. Riddell promised, bustling to kitchen.

"She's full of energy." Sylvia commented, shaking her head.

"She's been like that ever since I met her." Greg said smiling as he rested his forearms on the table.

"Some people say I'm on a permanent caffeine rush, but I disagree. Here's your coffee!" Mrs. Riddell said, smiling at the two who jumped at the sound of her voice. "Any idea what kind of dessert you'd like?"

Greg looked at Sylvia, who gestured towards him. "You know the cooking here better, so you get to pick." She told him as she drank her coffee.

"How about some Rum Balls?" he asked, and Mrs. Riddell grinned.

"My favourite! I'll bring some right out." She promised, spinning to greet another late night customer. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither quite sure what to say.

"Rum Balls? Don't you know better to eat and drive?" she teased finally, breaking the silence.

"There's actually very little rum in them. You'd get sick before you had enough to impair your driving." Greg replied, glad she'd spoken.

"Would you happen to know this from experience?" she joked, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"He's never gotten sick here, though I could say differently about his team." Mrs. Riddell interrupted, placing the plate of Rum Balls on the table between them before walking away, leaving them with an awkward silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter, which is really short so you get two today! The other one will be up soon!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Flashpoint, there would be...well, needless to say I don't! ^_^

* * *

"So then I walked her to her SUV and wished her a good night. That's all, Ed."

"Really, Boss? Movie and snacks?" Ed sighed. "Not even a kiss to show for my hard work." Greg flushed slightly and Ed smirked. "Or maybe my hard work paid off? Spill, Boss."

"She just kissed me on the cheek, Ed." Greg murmured defensively.

"Oh, the Boss' found someone?" Wordy asked, strolling into the locker room.

"Maybe. If he'd just man up-"

"Man up? The Boss?"

"You guys know I'm right here, right?" Greg asked, shaking his head at the two men beside him.

"Yes, Boss, I know you're there. Now the question is: are you going to see her again? And if you're seeing her again, try to man up. Go for a kiss!"

"Just don't plan anything for Saturday, Shelly's organized a BBQ and you're all ordered to come."

"Ordered, huh? Well then, we'd better not fight her. Right, Ed?"

"I remember the last time we tried."

Greg's phone vibrated on the locker shelf, and he picked it up. 'TEXT FROM 475-8723'

"Isn't that Sylvia's number?" Ed asked, peering over one shoulder.

"Sylvia? Is that her name?" That was Wordy, over his other shoulder.

Greg stepped away from them, hitting the 'OPEN'.

'Hey Greg, I had a great time last night. Thanks for the movie and showing me that cute little cafe. Hope you have a great day. Sylvia.'

"See Ed, your hard work did pay off."

"I suppose this counts as 'pay off', Wordy. Barely."

Greg ignored them as he replied to her text.

'Sylvia, I had a great time last night too. Hope you have a great day too, and that the little monsters behave. Greg.'

"Little monsters?" Word y raised an eyebrow.

"She teaches kinder garden."


	9. Chapter 9

Now everything's set for the next chapter (Wednesday) so...enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Sadly. Otherwise the guy's would need to take their shirts off more.

* * *

"Ms. Vail?"

Sylvia turned to see Mrs. Woodsworth, Jenny's mother. "Yes? Is there something I could help you with?" she asked.

"I was wondering you were free on Saturday?"

"I don't have anything planned, no."

"My husband and I were planning a BBQ, and we'd like you to come."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow. "That seems..."

Mrs. Woodsworth smiled. "I know it must seem strange, but we'd like to thank you. Jenny was so nervous about starting school and she loves it so far. You could bring your children, if that'd make it easier."

Sylvia smiled. "Well, in that case, I'd be glad to come. What time should I come?"

"Oh, around four would be perfect. I'll see you there!" Mrs. Woodsworth waved as she walked out, Jenny already in the car.

She stopped in the next hallway, pulling out her phone to text Wordy.

'PHASE ONE OF MATCHMAKING COMPLETE'


	10. Chapter 10

It's Wednesday! So that means another update...mind you, around 10:20 so sorta late...sorry! I was watching the end of America's Got Talent Final Result Show. MICHEAL GRIM WON! YES! Back on topic...enjoy! There'll be another chapter on Saturday, BEFORE 10.

**Disclaimer:** I own naught but Sylvia&co.

* * *

"So whose all coming again, Wordy?" Greg asked as he stepped up next to his friend.

"There's us, some of the girl's friends and parents, and I think Shelly invited Jenny's teacher." Wordy tried to hide a smirk but Greg caught his lips twitch.

"What are you hiding?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Sarge." Wordy gave up on hiding his smirk, letting it cross his face.

"Hey, I believe him Sarge." Ed said, coming up to stand on Greg's other side with a huge smile on his face.

"That's probably because you're in on it, Ed." Greg muttered, sipping his water.

"It's for your own good, Boss. Come on, Wordy. Let's go cook." The two men headed off to their usual BBQ duties; Wordy and Ed taking turns BBQing.

Greg was left standing by himself near the backdoor until a familiar voice came through the house.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Vail. The backyard is right through that door."

Jacob and Allie burst through the back door to join the six or seven other kids running around the backyard. Sylvia came out slower, standing on the back porch looking around the back yard.

Greg ducked his head, cursing his friends with a grin plastered on his face.

"Greg?" Greg lifted his head and smiled at Sylvia.

"Hey, Sylvia."

"I guess you work with ? His wife said that his co-workers would be here."

"Wordy? Yes, I work with him. He's a great guy."

"Why thanks, Sarge!" Wordy said, walking up with two plates. "First batch is ready, if you two want to get some food before the kiddies descend on the food."

"Sarge?" She asked.

"He's my boss at the SRU." Wordy explained before heading inside to fetch more plates.

Sylvia swallowed. 'It's happening again...another civil servant...' she thought numbly.

"Sylvia?" Greg, seeing her eyes widen, grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Hey, stay with me now."

Sylvia shut her eyes for a moment and forced herself to calm down. 'Greg's different.'

"Sylvia?"Greg's worried voice and hand in hers made her come back to herself.

"I'm sorry. I just need some air." She pressed her plate into Greg's hand and spun, disappearing along the side of Wordy's house, leaving Greg standing alone with two plates, very confused.

"Boss?" Ed came up beside Greg. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea, Eddie. She just found out I was in the SRU, but..." Greg's worried eyes stared into the shadows alongside Wordy's house.

Ed sighed and took the plates from his boss's hands. "Go find out then." He stated, walking away.

Greg stood still for another moment before following Sylvia into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

As promised, here's another chapter of the story, and way, way earlier than before. This chapter is also dedicated to you, the readers, who keep me writing. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own naught but Sylvia&co.

* * *

"Sylvia?" Greg called out as he made his way beside Wordy's house where Sylvia had disappeared a few minutes earlier. "Sylvia?"

"Greg?"

"Hey." He crouched beside her, and she lifted her head from where it had been resting on her knees. "What's wrong?"

"Just a bad memory. It's nothing, just go back out there." She shook her dismissively but Greg could see the tears in her eyes and the trained negotiator in him took over.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." He said firmly, sitting himself down next to her. Sylvia stared at him."My job is to negotiate." He told her, smiling a comforting smile.

She smiled weakly back at him and leaned against his shoulder. "I'm very different from what you probably have to talk to, aren't I?"

"You are. Doesn't mean anything though. Just..."

"Another person you have to help?" She jerked up and tears slid down her face. "That's what he always said, and look what he did!" She lifted her hands and Greg grabbed them.

"Who did? Come on, Sylvia. Talk to me." Greg urged squeezing her hands, though he wanted to just sweep her into a huge hug until she stopped crying.

"My bastard of a fire fighting ex-husband! Rarely home after a near call at work, he just upped and left a year ago. Note on the counter with divorce papers. Haven't seen him since, bastard doesn't even care about his own kids. Doesn't care about me."

In the last two sentences, her voice had lowered to a whisper as tears threatened to overtake her again. Greg gave into his heart and pulled her into a tight hug. "Just let it out," he whispered as she tried to pull away from him.

After a moment, Sylvia gave in and cried out the tears that she'd been holding onto for over a year. Greg rocked her back and forth, whispering sweet nothings as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Sylvia pulled back minutes later, her eyes red. "Thanks." She whispered, leaning back and rubbing her face.

"That's my job." He said with a smile before wincing. "Sorry."

She smiled weakly. "It's fine. I overreacted."

"Because I'm another guy in uniform?" Greg inquired.

"Just the thought of something like that happening again...not that you would!" She said eyes wide.

He chuckled, but the sound was full of irony. "I know how it feels to be left behind, Sylvia. My wife left me ten years ago and took our son with her. I haven't seen them since."

Sylvia's eyes went wide and Greg cursed himself. It was too soon to be letting huge personal issues in the line; they'd only

Greg's line of thought was cut off by Sylvia reaching for him. She enveloped him in a hug of her own and he hugged her back. "I'm sorry. No one should have to go through that." She whispered, her words ghosting against his ear, causing him to shiver.

They stayed that way for only a short time before pulling back. "Shall we rejoin the party? Hopefully the kids won't have eaten everything already." Greg asked.

Sylvia nodded and gave her eyes one last scrub, erasing the red that had encircled them. "I am getting hungry..." she said as Greg stood and reached out to her.

She took his outstretched hand and he pulled her up. "Ladies first." Greg said with a sweeping bow and Sylvia walked past him laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE; THIS CHAPTER IS SET TWO MONTHS AFTER CHAPTER ELEVEN!

Good, now that that's outta the way...there's probably about five or six chapters left, provided I don't throw in more fluff. The plot for the rest is pretty much laid out, so I hope you'll all enjoy the rest!

**Disclaimer:** I own naught.

* * *

"How did you get box seat tickets to a Toronto vs. Montreal game? And on such short notice!" Sylvia asked, balancing the phone in the crook of her neck.

"Just got lucky, I guess." Greg replied, running a hand over his head nervously. "So, think you and the kids can make it?"

Sylvia laughed. "Oh, we'll make it, don't worry. Why don't you come over for supper, then we can take one vehicle. Easier than trying to find each other in that crazy mess. See you around 5:30?"

Greg forced himself to speak. "I'll be there." He said in a flurry, the words tripping out of his mouth.

"See you soon!"

'Click'

Greg pulled his cell phone from his ear and stared at it. He hadn't expected a dinner invitation, that's for sure.

Ed grinned from where he leaned against his locker. "Now are you glad that I gave you those tickets?" Ed teased his blushing friend.

"I suppose if something had to come of your brother getting sick, might as well be good."

Ed clapped his boss on his shoulder. "That's the spirit. Have a good time, Boss."

"Bye Ed." Greg waved to his friend as he walked out of the locker room. He stood for a moment before catching the time on his phone. **'4:50'** 'I'd better shower...'

~ Later ~

Greg arrived at Sylvia's house shortly before 5:30. Smoothing out his shirt once more, he knocked on the door.

"?" Allie asked from behind the door.

"It's me, Allie."

The door opened to reveal Allie and Dreamer, their large Newfoundland who promptly walked up and rubbed her head against his leg. He petted her head and smiled.

"Come on in, ! Now that you're here, we can eat!" Allie said with a huge smile, causing Greg to laugh.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." He said, ushering Dreamer inside and shutting the door behind him.

Sylvia smiled at him from the dining room. "It was just put on the table, you're just in time. Sit." She gestured to a seat left for him beside Jacob, while she sat across the table from him with Allie.


End file.
